1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to equipment operation and more specifically to systems that selectively prevent access to equipment controls for reasons such as safety.
2. Discussion
According to reports by the U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, an estimated 20% of all reported automobile crashes each year involve some form of driver distraction. Thus, there has been significant interest recently regarding the issue of driver distraction, as well as concerns that many of the telematic features planned for automobiles may lower their safety through increased driver distraction. Various approaches for dealing with the problem of driver distraction have been developed. While these approaches may be effective for reducing the effects of driver distraction on driver safety, they do not prevent it. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism that selectively prevents the equipment operator (e.g., driver) from operating a selected set of controls.
The following references are provided for further background information:
[1] Zimmerman, T. G., “Personal Area Networks: Near field intrabody communication,” IBM Systems Journal, Vol. 35, No. 3 & 4, 1996.
[2] Fukumoto, Masaaki, et. al, “Body Coupled FingeRing: Wireless Wearable Keyboard,” CHI 97, pgs. 147–154, March 1997.